PROJECT SUMMARY: CELLULAR IMAGING SHARED RESOURCE (CISR) The Cellular Imaging Shared Resource (CISR) provides support with a broad range of advanced imaging and quantitative image analysis technologies for probing the structure and function of cells and model organisms from the molecular to the cellular level. Supported applications include scanning and transmission electron microscopy, electron microscopy (EM) sample preparation, transmitted light and fluorescence microscopy modalities (including confocal, deconvolution, total internal reflection fluorescence microscopy (TIRF), super- resolution, time-lapse, whole slide scanning, and high-content screening), and live image-based cellular assays recently implemented to support the growing Cancer Immunology Research Program. Additional services include quantitative gel and blot analysis as well as karyotyping. CISR is under the leadership of Dr. Julio Vazquez who is assisted by two staff members (1.65 FTE) and one external consultant. For the period 2015-2018, CISR provided services to more than 500 individual users from approximately 150 research groups representing all of the Consortium?s Research Programs. In FY 2018 alone, CISR supported over 200 research grants. CISR has introduced many new technologies to the Consortium, supports and accelerates cancer research by providing leading edge instrumentation and expertise, training users new to each technique, and working closely with researchers in all supported technologies. While many labs have their own instruments for routine work, many advanced technologies are only available in the CISR. 1